A Rose From Gallifrey
by Rose Boleyn
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are back together with Donna, Martha, Jack and Gwen. But what happens when Rose has something to do with the return of the planet we thought was gone? Doctor/Rose, Gwen/Jack. Warning: some parts are romantic.
1. Before we say anything else

**_A Rose From Gallifrey_**

**_By: Rose Boleyn_**

**_Chapter I:_**

Rose Tyler walks up to a very familiar box. She caresses the side of the wooden door. A large blue Police Box stands in front of her, clear as day. If only she could bring herself to open the door. But what if he locked it? She had never stopped loving him, even when they said goodbye. He had mentioned then that she could never see him again, yet here it was. The very same box they traveled in.

Near by a car alarm went off and made Rose jump. She looked to see if anyone was around before opening the door. It was unlocked. She slowly inched into the Tardis, closing the door behind her without looking into the wide expanse of time machine in front of her. As she turned to face the main console her heart skipped a beat.

There back towards her was Him, her one and only love. He hadn't noticed that anyone had entered his beloved Tardis yet. She stood there, glued to the spot her mouth wide open, a tear running down her blushing cheek. All of a sudden the door behind her flew open sending her running up the ramp toward Him. It was then that she knew He had turned.

Donna Noble and Martha Jones walk into the Tardis as if nothing unusual has happened. They spot a blonde girl sitting on the ramp looking like she was just knocked over. They both look at The Doctor. He's just standing there, as if he has just seen a ghost. Donna walks over to the girl and helps her up "Sorry bout that, didn't realize he had company" she says as she shakes Rose's hand. "No it's okay, I was just –"she stops in mid sentence and looks at The Doctor.

Martha meanwhile set her backpack aside and walked up to The Doctor. She waves a hand in front of his face, no reaction. She tries snapping her fingers but still no reaction. Martha looks at Rose in suspicion. "What's your name? If you don't mind me askin'?"

There is a silence. Rose takes her gaze off of The Doctor and looks at Martha.

"R—uh" struggling to get the syllables out of her mouth she starts to cry. "Ro—Rose Tyler"

Martha shoots a look at Donna. They both know very well who Rose Tyler is.

As soon as Rose said these words she dropped to her knees, crying into her sweater. The Doctor, finally out of his frozen faze, runs to her and kneels in front of her. Taking her chin in his hand he looks into her eyes.

"Rose –"he breaks off.

Martha and Donna get the hint and go to sit down near the console. The Doctor looks back at them and thanks them with just one look. He turns back to his beloved Rose.

"Rose, Rose Tyler!" He lunges forward and hugs her like there's no tomorrow. Tears streaming down his face he half heartedly laughs. Rose meanwhile has started to cry into his pinstripe blazer. Noticing the extreme wetness of his shoulder he looks her in the eye. "I just want to say on thing ---"he stops, wipes a tear from her cheek. "Before we say anything else ---"bringing her up to standing he holds her face in his hands ever so gently. "Rose Tyler… I Love You!" At this statement he tenderly places a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter of my favourite imaginary episode of Doctor Who. (note imaginary)

Chapter II should be around soon. Hope you like it! Enjoy!


	2. Cardiff?

**Chapter II:**

Martha and Donna exchanged a look of shock! They both knew very well that The Doctor loved his Rose, but they never dreamed that they would be watching him exclaim his love for her. Martha thought Rose was gone, out of The Doctors life forever. Obviously she had thought to soon.

Donna on the other hand was ecstatic. She really wanted The Doctor to be happy. Of course he was _happy_, but not _In Love Happy_. She couldn't stand him moping about every time one of them found an article of Rose's clothing lying about. Or if someone mentioned the Cybermen and Daleks. She just couldn't stand it.

After what seems like ages, Rose and The Doctor walk over to them. Rose, still very shy, shakes both of their hands. The Doctor, still holding onto Rose's hand starts to punch coordinates into the Tardis mainframe.

"Where are we going?" Rose asks as she watches him work. "Well, I suppose we could stop by Cardiff, maybe see someone you haven't seen in a while?" The Doctor winked. "I don't get it, who haven't I seen in a while?!" Rose says looking dumbfounded. "You've got a point there!!" grinning The Doctor moves across to check some more stats, still not letting go of Rose's hand.

This really ticked Martha off. She finally shouted out "Hold on a minute! How the hell did you get here? Wasn't she trapped in a parallel universe?!?" She turns to The Doctor. He lets go of Rose's hand.

"That's right! Rose what happened? Why are you here, it's impossible!" He looked confused.

Rose sat next to Donna who was just watching the fireworks. She started to explain how one moment she was going for a stroll around the Millennium Stadium when she found her self in front of the Tardis. She finished her story and The Doctor looked even more puzzled.

"Right, even more of a reason to visit Cardiff!" The Doctor jumps up and hits the green button on the console. Martha just sulks in the corner. Two seconds later the Tardis comes to a stop. Before anyone can walk towards the exit, a very familiar face pops through the door.


	3. Chips Anyone?

**Chapter III:**

Captain Jack Harkness almost died right there when he saw Rose Tyler standing next to The Doctor. "ROSE!!" Jack yelled as he picked her up and spun her around. "Whoa, Jack Whoa! Put me down!" Rose said through giggles. Jack set her down and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"I thought you said she was trapped?" he directed this to The Doctor. "I'll explain everything over some chips!" Rose said, "We still need to figure it out really." She said hopping to her feet.

There was no doubt that Rose felt like her own self again. She had the two most gorgeous men she had ever met back in her life.

"Right, chips it is!" shouted Jack for the whole world to here.

Martha, Donna, Jack, Rose, and The Doctor all walked out of the Tardis. Rose held The Doctor close, while Jack had his arm around Rose. Martha and Donna decided to leave the 3 of them alone for a while, so they said they would be back at the Tardis by 6pm. That gave The Doctor, Jack and Rose 5 hours to catch up.

* * *

Sorry about the short Chapter but more is coming today! i mean this afternoon! YEAH!

And thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far, i love that you guys like my story!


	4. An Old Friend

**Chapter IV:**

"I hope you guys don't mind if I invite a friend to lunch, I was supposed to have plans with her today but obviously I got sidetracked!" Jack asked as they sat down in front of the Millennium Stadium munching their chips. "Oh, it's no problem; I would love to meet any one of your friends Jack! What's her name?" Rose said.

Jack had started to dial a number into his mobile. "Gwen, Gwen Cooper." He held the phone up to his ear and added, "She works with me at Torchwood." At this remark Rose jumped almost spilling her chips on the pavement. "You work at Torchwood!! I – I work, well worked at Torchwood on the parallel universe I was in!" Rose shrieked.

Just as Jack was about to respond Gwen answered the phone. He held up a finger to symbolize that he would respond in a moment, and then he asked Gwen to come upstairs. He hung up the phone and turned to Rose.

"You work at Torchwood? But I thought they wouldn't have a Torchwood in a parallel universe?!" At this The Doctor asked Jack, "Umm, Jack... You do know that a parallel universe does not necessarily mean that _everything _is opposite do you?" Jack looked at The Doctor and shrugged. "Well now I know everything!" he smiled and looked at the stadium in front of him.

"You said that you were just walking by the Stadium when you disappeared?" Jack asked Rose in between mouthful's of chips. "Yeah, just over there near the fountain was when it happened. I wanted to walk past it because I remember that's were we …" Rose had broken off her sentence. The Doctor seemed to know why she had because he had run over to where they had parked the Tardis one year before.

The Doctor was probing the pavement with his trusty Sonic Screwdriver, when a woman appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. She turned to Jack and hugged him. "Sorry I'm late; Tosh and Owen didn't finish logging the Weevils so I had to help." Gwen Cooper said to Jack in her Welsh accent. Jack took her hand and led her over the two people standing on the spot Gwen had just materialized on.

"Doctor, Rose, allow me to introduce…" Jack was cut off by Rose. "Gweneth?!" At this the Doctor looked up. At first it took a while to sink in. It was none other than Gweneth, the servant girl from Dickens England! But that was hundreds of years ago, how could she be standing here, in 2008?

* * *

Dundunduhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

If you guys don't remember Gweneth from the first season with Christopher Eccleston then thats okay! But you should watch the episode it AWESOME! She basically... well im not going to tell you!

Next Chapter will be on tomorrow, im zipping through posting the chapters because i need to get to my main story! But i know you guys don't mind! ENJOY! 3


	5. 2 Tardis's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who/Torchwood! David/John on the other hand...:P**

**Chapter V:**

Martha and Donna walked down the street towards the coffee shop. A couple of times Donna saw Martha looking back to where The Doctor, Rose and Jack had turned the corner. She could see that Martha was jealous, and knew it would help her to get him out of her head.

"You do know that now there is no chance whatsoever for you and him?" She asked Martha as they walked into the shop. "I don't think I want to imagine that right now" Martha snapped back. She walked up to the Barista and ordered a Low Fat Triple Soy Latte, medium. Donna just got a simple Hot Chocolate.

They sat down at a window seat once their orders were up. The street was buzzing with people, yet it had just been dead quite. The two of them hadn't even noticed.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, sipping their drinks. "Why don't you tell me how you met The Doctor?" Martha asked Donna. She looked as if she was pleading for help. Help to fight her feelings. Donna nodded her head and told the story of her wedding day.

About an hour later they had both finished telling each other how they met The Doctor. It seemed strange that they had never talked about this before. There was always something to be done, some world to be saved, some army of robotic Cybermen to destroy! This was their first actual day off in 5 months.

Just as they exited the coffee shop a loud bang was heard in the distance. Martha and Donna looked at each other and ran in the direction the noise came from. As they turned the corner, sides splitting from the pain of running so fast, they saw something they had never seen before.

Two Tardis's sitting side by side. Identical in every way (well in every way a Blue Police Box can look). The new one looked a little older than the one they had traveled in.

Martha and Donna looked to one another with disbelief. Can two Doctors actually cross paths? The Doctor never mentioned anything like that happening. But then again, he didn't tell them a lot of stuff.

Just then a man appeared at the 2nd Tardis door, peering out. The man looked about 50 years old. He wore a black cape and a green suit with a frilled bib and bow tie. He had white hair and black gloves. He looked like a character out of Sherlock Holmes book.

By the time they had made this discovery he had walked out of the 2nd Tardis, accompanied by a young lady with brown hair. Donna and Martha had to find their Doctor fast, before something went wrong, or one of them disappeared.


	6. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who/Torchwood... bugger.**

**Chapter VI:**

Rose stepped forward and looked into Gwen's eyes. It seemed that Gwen did not remember her. Well who could blame her it had technically been over 100 years since they last saw each other.

A flash of light had hit the ground in between Gwen and Rose and it seemed like something changed Gwen. She looked around her as if she had just arrived in a new world.

The Doctor, Jack and Rose jumped when the light hit the ground. They knew something had changed Gwen but they couldn't see it yet. All of a sudden Gwen said "Rose? What happened? I thought I was closing the rift, but it's all so hazy!" Rose held Gwen's shoulders to calm her down. "Gwen? Do you remember what you've done for the past couple of years?" Gwen looked at Jack, she felt compelled to hug him but didn't, instead she just said "Yes, well somewhat… I know that you are Jack Harkness and that we are in Cardiff…. with Torchwood?"

Jack looked relieved yet the Doctor was concerned. "Gwen? Can you tell me how you got here, I mean in this century?" The Doctor asked quizzically. Gwen looked at the Doctor. She was confused usually Rose is with The Doctor but who was this man standing in front of her? "I'm sorry do I know you sir?" Gwen asked.

The Doctor looked her in the eye and said "it's me Gwen, The Doctor, I've just changed my form." She looked to Rose and Jack for confirmation. They both nodded. " Well I have seen a lot of crazy things in the last year… so I guess you are The Doctor!" Gwen shook his hand.

Jack moved up to Gwen and asked her "So you do remember me? You haven't just forgotten everything we have done together?" Rose eyed Jack suspiciously. "She's been in a daze the whole time Jack, have you ever noticed if she zones out for a couple minutes?" The Doctor butted in.

"Yeah, she is known for zoning out while doing reports. Well that's a relief. I thought I would have to work hard to get you back to normal. You remember Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Suzie, and ---- Rhys?" At the name Rhys, Jack shuddered, Rhys was Gwen's boyfriend. "Yes, I remember everyone at Torchwood, and when you told me you could never die!" Gwen remarked.

Rose looked at Jack with a question in her eyes. He gave her a look that told her he would fill her in later. "You remember the Daleks? Don't you Rose? The heart of the Tardis and all that mumbo jumbo." Jack asked. Rose nodded her head. He understood now.

The Doctor winced at this statement. He hadn't wanted Rose to look into the heart of the Tardis because it was the whole of time and space. It would have been way too much for her to handle. It was known that no human could survive looking into it… yet she did. This made him think.

Just then a loud bang was heard from the direction of the Tardis. Rose and The Doctor looked in the direction the noise came from. They both had significant connections to the time machine. Jack and Gwen perked up too. They followed Rose and The Doctor as fast as they could.

It was about a mile toward the Tardis, but The Doctor and Rose were determined to get there. They turned onto a side street and it was then that they bumped into Martha and Donna. Both completely out of breath and in shock.

* * *

Hey guys thanx for the reviews so far, im going to write more today so that it can be up for tomorrow... hopefully. this is just the first part of my huge story so be ready for action/romance/drama/gallifrey... OH MY GOD DID I JUST GIVE SOMETHING AWAY? you'll have to wait and see!!!! 


	7. Doctor Meet Doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who/Torchwood. Wouldn't that be awesome?**

Sorry about the late posting guys! I had to work last night and friday night so i had not time to finish this chapter! But i did it, so i hope you guys enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VII:**

Donna made no sense. She was speaking at a million miles per minute. Not to mention she was out of breath. The Doctor and Rose just stood there confused.

Having enough of the jibber jabber The Doctor put his forefinger to his lips and yelled, "Fingers on Lips!!!" Everyone went quite and did what he said, Rose went to put her hand down but he shot her a look. At that moment Jack and Gwen caught up to the group of people now standing in the alley. They looked at everyone and noticed the difference. They decided to do the same before The Doctor turned around.

"Alright, now what's happened?" The Doctor asked Donna and Martha. They both started to speak at the same time. Noticing this, they both stopped. Donna gave Martha a nod to talk.

"We were just at the coffee shop when we heard a loud bang! We noticed that it was coming from the Tardis' direction so we ran to see what had happened." Martha was cut off by Donna, "You'll never believe it Doctor! There's another Tardis, just next to your one!" she finished and Martha added, "A little older lookin' though."

Everyone apart from The Doctor seemed shocked. They all looked at him expecting a big reaction. Unfortunately all he did was grin and run. "But, Doctor! This isn't supposed to happen! Why are you smiling… couldn't this cause a --- black hole?!" Rose shouted after him. "I'll explain later!" he shouted over his shoulder and he disappeared around a corner.

Rose took the hint and ran after him. Everyone else followed.

As they rounded the corner they could see their Doctor talking to the 2nd Doctor. It was apparent that the 2nd one had just found out that there was another Tardis. They seemed to be deep in conversation. The brunette companion looked very bored walking up and down the pavement.

Rose took this moment to introduce herself. She had met this certain companion before, well she was a lot older but still she was the same person.

When The Doctor saw Rose running up to them he turned to The 2nd Doctor and mumbled something in his ear motioning to Rose. Then he said aloud "and this is Rose Tyler, one of my companions, but without doubt the best!" The brunette looked up with a scowl. The Doctor noticed this and then countered "In this form, you were my favorite in that form." He motioned to the man standing opposite him. The 2nd Doctor took the hint and nodded at Sarah Jane Smith.

Rose saw the satisfactory look Sarah shot her and eyed her Doctor. He just winked and went back to talking facts with the 2nd Doctor. She took it as an opportunity to talk to Sarah Jane, just as the others were arriving.

Jack, Gwen, Martha, and Donna were surprised at the fact that Rose and The Doctor had so quickly gotten to know the visitors. Jack went up to The Doctors and introduced himself. "stop it!" The Doctor said as Jack shook the 2nd Doctors hand. "What? Can't I say hello?" Jack whined. The 2nd Doctor added "so this must be Jack I take it?"

"Ah ha! So you do talk about me!" Jack exclaimed. At this The Doctor mentioned "only from time to time do I mention you Jack and most of it is about how you've managed to screw stuff up." Jack went silent. Martha, Donna, and Gwen had decided to go over to Sarah and Rose, seeing as Jack and The Doctors were a little preoccupied with boy talk.

Meanwhile a storm was brewing above Cardiff. The one mistake The Doctors made was to forget about the black hole that would engulf the whole of Earth in a matter of minutes.


	8. Flashback One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who... although as of yesterday i own a Sonic Screwdriver!

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys! i've been very busy with ideas and writing so i hope you like it!**

**Chapter VIII:**

_**Flashback One**_

_The sky was a burnt orange, reflecting in the silver leaves of the forest setting it ablaze, like fire. Mountains of red grass topped with white snow. The Citadel of the Time Lords on the continent of Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude. On the planet titled the Shining World of the Seven Systems located in the __Kasterborous constellation. The name of this magnificent planet? Gallifrey._

_A boy ran up to the newly born child being cradled in a wicker basket. The child's mother, Rowan was about to feed it when the boy arrived. He was dressed as all 8 year olds dress. In clothes that looked like he had been through a hurricane or two. The knees covered in red stains from the grass. He had probably been playing in the fields._

"_Hi Rowan!" said the boy, "who's this, and were did your bump go?" _

_Rowan smiled at the boy "Well you see this is the child that was inside my bump… belly." The boy looked confused; he hadn't been told about the birds and the bees yet. Rowan noticed the look on his face and quickly added "I'll tell you all about it after Initiation."_

_There was a sudden roar over head. A huge spaceship appeared, heading directly for the Capitol. Rowan recognized the ship right away and told the boy to take the child and run to the caves. She would meet him there. Taking her child, the boy ran as fast as he could up the mountain._

_The war had been going on for years but it had definitely peaked that day. The ship was now hovering next to the dome. It looked like a typical flying saucer but golden. Two seconds later there was a gigantic whole in the glass dome. As if they had just cut their way through._

'_How can they get through the dome?' the boy thought as he reached the caves of the mountains of Solace and Solitude. Just then another ship appeared in the orange sky. This one the boy recognized. The Dalek Emperors ship was a massive round ship. On the bottom there were 6 domes around the edge, the top of the ship had one gigantic dome. You could fit about 1 million dalek ships inside and approximately 10 billion daleks._

_The boy couldn't help wondering what was about to happen. And he was definitely not going to be Initiated today!_

_

* * *

_

**Who is the boy in the flashback? Who is the child? And what lies in store for The Doctor's and Rose, Jack, Gwen, Martha, Donna, and Sarah Jane?**

**Find out next time on ... A Rose From Gallifrey!**

**lol i just really wanted to do that... :P**


	9. He needs to see

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. boo hoo!

* * *

Sorry for the hurriedness of this Chapter.. its supposed to be very fast paced! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter IX:**

Rose, Gwen, Martha, Donna, and Sarah Jane were just getting into a deep conversation about aliens when they heard The Doctor give out a shout. They turned to see him running into his Tardis; the 2nd Doctor was doing the same, but into his own Tardis.

Martha went over to Jack and asked him what was wrong. Jack did not respond. He was looking up. Martha decided to do the same.

About 3 000 miles above Cardiff a huge Black cloud was forming. The rest of the group saw the cloud and started to panic. Rose ran into the Tardis to help the Doctor and Sarah Jane ran into the other Tardis to do the same. All you could here from inside both Tardis' was shouting and noise. Jack, Martha, Gwen and Donna were trying to figure out what they were yelling.

Inside the 2nd Doctors Tardis, Sarah was pushing a lot of buttons. The Doctor found the switch he was looking for and flicked it into the on position. A huge siren started to blare. Meanwhile in the 1st Doctors Tardis Rose was looking for the switch and The Doctor was pushing buttons. As soon as Rose found it she shouted to The Doctor. "Found it! Now what?" The Doctor heard the siren from next door and told her to turn it on. Rose did as she was told and a louder siren could be heard.

Jack and Gwen were busy calling Torchwood. This left Donna and Martha with helping the Doctors. Martha ran into the 1st Doctors Tardis and Donna ran into the other.

Martha burst through the doors and asked The Doctor if he needed anything. The Doctor looked up and smiled "wondered when you would come in! Yeah go and get my Gizmo Radiation Gun will ya?" he said to her while looking at what he was doing. "Right! And which corridor?" Martha asked. At this the Doctor gave her a 'are you kidding' look. She laughed and ran down a corridor.

Donna ran into the other Tardis. The 2nd Doctor looked up and said "go and give Sarah Jane a hand will you?" Donna nodded her head and ran into a room just off of the main console.

About 5 minutes later they all came out of both Tardis'. The Doctors look satisfied and the companions looked out of breath. "Blimey, where were you two?" Donna asked sitting down. Jack and Gwen looked at one another and shrugged. "I knew you had it handled!" Jack smirked.

The Doctor took this time to interrupt. "Well as much as I like talking to someone who is as smart as me, we have to say goodbye Doctor!" The 2nd Doctor turned to Donna and shook her hand. "You were absolutely magnificent, thank you." Donna turned red.

The Doctor saw the 2nd Doctor into his Tardis along with Sarah Jane. Martha and Donna went into their Tardis to cool down. Jack turned to Gwen and whispered something into her ear. She gave him a hug and turned to Rose. "See ya later I guess. Gotta get back to Torchwood." Rose gave her a big hug and said "well, look after yourself, and don't let him get too frisky!" pointing to Jack. At this Jack stuck out his tongue.

Gwen ran over to the fountain and disappeared. By the time this had happened The Doctor was outside the other Tardis again. "Well that was exhilarating" he said as he went up to Rose. "Now, there is something that I have to do before he leaves. If I don't it won't happen for him. So I hope you don't mind the suddenness" he said as he kneeled before Rose, rummaging in his pockets.

The door of the 2nd Tardis swung open as it was dematerializing. The 2nd Doctor popped his head out. Martha and Donna had come back out of the Tardis to say goodbye.

"Rose Tyler" The Doctor had found what he was looking for, "will you marry me?" he opened the ancient box. Inside was a silver ring with Gallifreyan writing all around it. Martha just stood there gapping, and Donna had her hands over her mouth. The 2nd Tardis had just vanished and all you could hear was Jacks laughing.


	10. Flashback Two

**Disclaimer: i do not own Doctor Who... why???

* * *

**

**Chapter X:**

_**Flashback Two**_

_The boy had waited for hours in the cave, he didn't dare come out. He could hear the screams of Time people dying. The child was fast asleep. The boy sat there admiring the tiny person's arms and legs and fingers. All smaller than his. Then a loud bang came from outside the cave. _

_The boy hurried to the edge of the cave and saw a most horrifying sight. The Capitol was gone. Blown up by the now long gone Daleks. But the boy knew that millions of miles above him there was the greatest Time War being waged in space. _

_Rowan appeared about 20 feet below the cave, carrying with her a basket. The boy shouted out to her. When she saw him she gave a weak smile. "Rowan! I thought you'd never come!" the boy said hugging her. Rowan pushed him off as she set the basket down. "Okay okay, look, I need you to do something for me" she said as she took a glass jar filled with red sand out of the basket. _

_The boy looked curious "Sure, as long as I don't have to face them!" he pointed upwards when he said 'them'. "No you wont, I would die before I let you see them! But this is something special I need you to do." Rowan spoke in hushed tones. She looked around for her child. When she saw it she picked it up. "Now, when I say so I want you to close your eyes and count to 10. When you open your eyes you will be frightened, but don't worry." The boy looked scared. "Don't worry! You'll be fine, now when you open your eyes you will be in space. Traveling very fast. You will reach a planet with blue water and green ground. This planet is called Earth." Rowan informed the boy._

_But the boy had lost focus and was day dreaming about this 'Earth' place. Seeing this Rowan flicked him on the nose. "Are you listening? Right then, When you get to Earth you will land in a city they call London, it will be the 51__st__ century. I am trusting you with the care of my daughter Beau." When she was finished Beau stared at her._

"_How will I know what to do?" Beau asked looking at Rowans daughter. "You'll know what to do, trust me!" Rowan assured him. "Now take her before Gallifrey burns." Rowan placed her daughter in Beau's arms. She opened the jar and took some red sand out. _

"_Now close your eyes and count to 10 be sure to hold onto her Beau!" Rowan smiled. Beau did as he was told. Rowan blew some and into Beau's face and just like that he was gone._

_Beau opened his eyes and looked back at Gallifrey. For 2 seconds he could see it, and then he saw what looked like billions of Dalek ships surround the planet. In those 2 seconds it took Beau to see Gallifrey, it was gone, blown up by the Daleks. Like dust in the wind. But there was something heading towards the Dalek ships. It looked like a tiny blue dot, than the Dalek ships were gone too. Blown up just like the planet before them. Only the blue dot remained._

_But that was in 5 seconds. In the amount of time it took Beau to look back around he was hurdling towards Earth. The child of a Time Lady slowly slipping out of his grasp. 'Whatever I do' he thought 'I must hold on!'_

_But it was too late. Rowans child was inching away from Beau, and then she was gone and all he could see was white._

* * *

Do you know who the child is? Do you even know who Beau is? Well if you don't know who Beau is im kinda scared seeing as it was revealed in Season 3! Well you'll have to watch the episode that it was revealed in so ya! 


	11. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Someday maybe...

* * *

**

**Chapter XI:**

Rose just stood there looking into The Doctors eyes. She needed to find honesty in those deep brown spheres before she said yes. He was still on his knee, holding up the box he had just retrieved from his jacket pocket.

She could see the look on Martha's face, Donna was silent, and Jack was laughing. 'How can he be laughing?!' Rose thought.

She took The Doctors hand and pulled him up to standing. She was still looking into his eyes for honesty. Then a sparkle at the side of his eye said it all. He loved her, and she loved him.

"YES!! Doctor, yes I will marry you!" she had launched herself into his arms. In that moment Jack stopped laughing.

"Wait! What? I didn't hear that!" Jack said teasing her. "I said YES!" Rose said sticking out her tongue. Then she turned to her new fiancé "I love you" and she planted a big kiss on The Doctors lips.

Martha had finally realized that The Doctor wanted Rose. She knew it all along, seeing how he looked when he passed a rose bush or when he saw something pink. It wasn't until that moment she let him go. Donna must have seen this on her face because she put her hand on Martha's shoulder. "Now you know." She said as she guided Martha towards the Tardis. "Now let's go and pick out bridesmaid dresses!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah. It's about time I moved on." Martha said following Donna inside. Jack had quietly slipped away from the happy couple. He had to inform Gwen of what had just happened.

So The Doctor and rose were left standing together, eyes locked. "Fancy a trip to Barcelona?" The Doctor said breaking the silence. "Allons 'y" Rose said as she let him put the ring on her finger. "Hey! That's my line!" The Doctor said grinning. As they walked up to the Tardis, The Doctor felt a chill down his spine as Rose linked arms with him.

Everything was exactly how he wanted it. And it was about to get a whole lot better!


	12. Flashback Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who... but i might meet David, John, and Billie someday!

* * *

**

**Chapter XII:**

**_Flashback Three_**

_Beau woke up in an alleyway, in the middle of London. All he could see was brown walls, but as soon as his vision came back he saw the exit. A little disoriented from the impact Beau wandered the streets of 51st century London for about an hour looking for Rowans daughter._

_Beau reached an orphanage and asked them if they found a baby girl. "I'm sorry young man, but we have had no newcomers since Friday." A lady said to him. "What day is it?" Beau asked._

_The lady looked quizzically at Beau and said "Why it's Wednesday dear child, do you know where you are? Where your parents are?" Beau responded "Oh! I'm on London, my parents are just down the street, I just wanted to know, I really want a little sister." He said thinking on his feet. He was very good at that!_

_"Okay, well we have no new arrivals, but if you want—" she was cut off by Beau, "No sorry my parents need me!" he said looking out the window. "Thank-you!" and he ran out of the orphanage._

_As soon as he was out of sight, Beau ducked into another alley. 'How can I do this? I've lost Rowans daughter!' he thought as he looked at his watch. A gift from Rowan when he was 5. 'Wait a minute! This watch tracks people! If I can just pin point her location I can find her!' Beau thought typing some numbers into his Time watch. "Yes! She's at the East End Orphanage!" Beau shouted getting to his feet. He was about to exit the alley when he noticed something that made his heart skip a beat._

_Not only was she across town, but she was in another century. The 20th century to be exact. "How do I get there if I don't have my own Tardis?" Beau shouted with tears in his eyes._

_Forgetting to look at what he was pushing, he pressed the time locator. In an instant he was standing on a cobble stone road. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Beau yelled. He looked at his watch, it was the 18th century. "WHAT THE FU---"_

_

* * *

_

More coming soon... i really love the reviews guys! and i love that you guys like my story so far... okay now i have officially gotten into my basis of the story so yeah! WOOT!


	13. Daquiri?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who... this is just fun!

* * *

I AM REALLLLLLLLLLY SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER GUYS! i am sooooooooooooooo sorry i had alot of exam stuff to do. but i hope you enjoy this quirky chapie... its kind of a fun one.**

**Chapter XIII:**

The Doctor and Rose entered the Tardis to find Donna and Martha dancing around. "Out of all the things I have seen in this universe, this has to be one of the craziest!" The Doctor said raising an eyebrow. "Oh Come On! We can't celebrate? It's not often that a Time Lord alien gets engaged to a Human!" Martha said over the music. They were dancing to an old Beatles song called "With a Little Help from My Friends".

The Doctor paused for a moment, looked at Rose and grinned; he took off his tie and tied it around his head, than he burst out singing "_Do You Need Anybody?" "I Need Someone To Love!"_ Rose sang back at him and she planted a kiss on his cheek. Then everyone sang "_I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends!"_

Soon Martha, Donna, and Rose were all dancing around. The Doctor was preparing drinks. "How 'bout some Banana Daiquiris? I love Bananas! Did I ever tell you, Martha and Donna, that I accidentally invented the Banana Daiquiri early when Rose and I met Madam De Pompadour?" he said. Rose whispered to them "He also snogged her as well"

"You know that meant nothing Rose!" he said as he walked over to the 3 girls. "How in the name of Raxicoricofalipatorius did you hear that?" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor smiled at her and put a finger to his temple "Hello? Time Lord? Psychic!!!" he then put his drink down and went to change the music. It had been stuck on a loop in one song, it was constantly repeating the lyrics "_Who Says You Can't Go Home?"_ by Bon Jovi. The others hadn't seemed to notice, so he just replaced the music with some Queen. "And now for some Rock and Rollllll!" he exclaimed rolling his tongue at the end of roll.

"Oh I have an idea! Why don't we go and get Jack and Gwen and have a night out on the town to celebrate?" Donna said finishing her Daiquiri. "Yes! How 'bout we go to Woodstock! I've always wanted to go there!" The Doctor said. Rose arched an eyebrow. "What? I have been known as a party animal Rose!" he said grinning and shaking his hips to the music. Martha took this as an opportunity to go shopping. After all they did need some clothes for Woodstock! "So I guess we need to buy some vintage threads!" she said in between gulps of Daiquiri. The Doctor, Donna and Rose all knew very well that she was more than a little tipsy.

"Umm you do remember that The Doctor has a hall full of clothes from all time periods both human and alien?" Rose said patting the Doctor on the head. He turned to her and smiled. "That's for touching the Hair!" he said as he messed up hers. Donna started up the stairs as Rose squealed. "Well then, let's go have a look!" Donna said and she disappeared into the mass of costumes.

An Hour and a half later the girls had finally picked out what they wanted to wear. Since the Doctors trusty sneakers, pinstripe suit, and trench coat were pretty much suitable for any time period, he was forced to wait. Luckily he found something to keep him occupied. Like listening to some more Rock and working underneath the console.

It seemed like the Doctor was really interested in whatever he was working on because he did not notice that the 3 girls were now standing over him. Rose was silently telling Martha and Donna to pull him out when she gave the thumbs up. They were just positioning themselves, about to do it when they heard the Doctor exclaim "_We Built This Tardis On Rock And Roll!"_ and his feet had started to move with the music.

Before any of them could help themselves they were rolling on the floor laughing. The Doctor had stopped what he was doing and slid out from under the console. Just when they thought they were okay and got up the Doctor said "What?" and they were laughing again before he could say Time Lord.

"Okay really, is my singing that bad?" The Doctor asked once the girls had regained their composure. "No your singing is very sexy, it's just that" Rose said but was cut off my Martha "You said TARDIS! I mean we know that you like to talk to and caress the Tardis but singing about it?" she said retaining the urge to laugh. Donna was laughing. "She happens to like it when I include her in things! And don't call her and IT!" he said pointing at Martha.

"Now then Woodstock! Anyone want to fetch Jack and Gwen?" The Doctor said changing the subject. Rose was already at the door of the Tardis and said that she would go and get them. So Martha and Donna were left to tease the Doctor.


	14. Flashback Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Bummer.

* * *

**

**Chapter XIV:**

_**Flashback Four**_

_Beau walked around the cobble road for a couple of minutes; obviously he was in the 18__th__ century, but where and when? He decided to walk down the road until he found a town or someone to help him. _

_About 2 miles down the road he found a woman selling fruit out of a wagon. "Excuse me? Could you tell me what the date is and where I am? It seems that I have lost my bearings." Beau asked the women. She looked up and he noticed that she was about 50 years old, "Its the 1__st__ of March young sir, and you are in Liverpool." She said. Beau looked up the road, seeing that there was nothing in both directions he asked the women "Where is the nearest town or village?" The women eyed him suspiciously and said "the next town is 1 mile west, are you okay dear? Do you need help?"_

_Beau shook his head and scrounged for some money in his pockets. He found a Shilling which he found while he wandered and gave it to the old women. "What could I get for that?" he asked pointing to the fruit. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. The women picked up two apples and handed them to him. "Here, you look dead tired dear, have an extra on me." She gave him a warm smile. Beau thanked her and headed west. He needed to find a... He didn't need to find anything, he needed to find Rowans daughter._

_As soon as he was out of view of the old women he looked at his watch. Hoping that he could land somewhere nearer to the 21__st__ century he pressed the button. There was a gust of wind and he was standing in a closet of some sort._

_He cautiously opened the door and stepped out onto a station platform. The sky was filled with smog, and he saw many different box-like ships. As he took a breath he gagged. He immediately started to choke and just when he thought he would cough up a lung a hand reached out and grabbed him. He was pulled into one of the boxes and found that he could breathe again. "Jeeze, what is it with people standing out there today?" said a man's voice. "He might be looking for the Doctor…" came a women's voice._

_Beau stood up and looked around. There were kittens in the corner of a bed. He turned in the direction of the speaking and found a women sitting to the left and a cat-man sitting on the right. "Where am I and what year is it?" he asked putting his hand on the man's shoulder._

_The man turned to Beau and said "Where have you been? This is the motorway in New New York, and it is the year 5 billion 53. My name is Brannigan and this is my lovely wife Valerie. Not after that Doctor bloke are you? Cause you just missed him." Beau shook Brannigan's hand and then Valerie's. "Sorry no I don't know a Doctor…but I would like to know how to get out of here." Beau said looking around._

_Brannigan looked at Valerie and shrugged his shoulders "you sure you're not with the Doctor? He asked the same question… we won't get off the motorway until we get through this traffic." Beau looked confused. "And how long will that take?" he asked Valerie._

"_Well I'm guessing a couple of years…maybe 20." At this Beau gave a shriek. "Careful! Don't wake the kittens!" Brannigan said "What's wrong man?" _

_Beau sat down on the bed "I need to get out, I have to find my friends daughter!" he putt his head in his hands. Valerie and Brannigan looked at each other. "Well we can't help you there mate. The best we can do is try to call someone." Brannigan said to Beau looking back at him. "Wait! Brannigan! Look the roof is opening!" Valerie shouted, waking the kittens._

"_Oh! Yes he did it Val! The Doctor did it!" Brannigan said pulling up. "Right, whoever you are now we can help you find your daughter."_

_Beau looked up to see sunlight entering the motorway. "Can you just drop me off somewhere; I don't care where I need to be outside." Beau said getting up. Brannigan looked at him and nodded. _

_Beau need to find the right time zone, and quick. What had happened to Rowans daughter? And where was she?_

_

* * *

_

**Will Beau find Rowans daughter? and who's flaskbacks are these anyway? Find out soon!**


	15. Woodstock

** Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who/Torchwood. But i like to think that the Doctor really exists...in David form! WOOT!

* * *

**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR A MILLENIA! i have been really busy with acting stuff and school. but i have written a lot i just need to type it...this is just a small part of what i have written for you guys! and to compensate for your waiting i offer a free Time Lord for all... 3****Chapter XV:**

Rose came back 10 minutes later with Jack and Gwen. Donna and Martha gave up on teasing the Doctor when he put on his tie-dye trainers. "Okay! I will kill myself laughing if a say something about those!" Martha said just as the others were walking in.

Rose motioned Jack and Gwen to the upper level. "You can find anything you want up there, and even your old uniform Jack!" she said. Jack got a look of a kid in a candy shop and ran up the stairs. Gwen laughed and followed him. Rose went over to sit next to the Doctor on the Captains chair.

"How long have you had this?" she asked holding up her hand and admiring her ring. The Doctor took her hand and said "You remember when we went to that underground Alien Museum? When you first met a Dalek?" Rose nodded "Just after that…about 2 days actually!" he grinned and kissed her hand. Rose nuzzled into his shoulder. Gwen came running down the stairs laughing. She was wearing blue bell bottoms, and a tie-dye shirt. Jack was chasing her and he was wearing a green trench coat, pants and a shirt that said All You Need Is Love. Jack caught up to her and picked her up over his shoulder. "That's not fair! You cheated!" Gwen screamed. Jack said "You underestimate me Gwen Cooper!"

They got to the console and Jack put her down. As soon as she had the chance Gwen slapped his ass. Rose laughed and turned to Jack "I see you haven't changed!" Jack winked at her and spoke to the Doctor, who was smiling to himself. "So, Woodstock?" The Doctor got up and did his magic. "Right a little rules before we go, One: Don't mention anything about music or events past '69, I know that most of you know that but Gwen doesn't. Two: If you get lost come back to the Tardis, I will give you a key Gwen. And Three: HAVE FUN!" and with that they were off to Woodstock.

What everyone hadn't noticed was that the music was once again skipping on the same song. "Who Say's You can't Go Home?"

Martha, Donna, Jack, Gwen, Rose, and the Doctor were getting ready and chatting while they spun through time and space. Rose got a slight headache before landing and had to sit down. Sharp pains shot up her back as they landed, but as soon as the Tardis came to a complete stop she was fine. "You okay Rose?" Martha asked helping her up. "Yeah, I guess I have to get used to traveling in time again!" Rose replied. The Doctor took her arm "That's weird you never get used to traveling in time! But you should be fine, might just be your time of month!" he said matter of factly. Rose hit him "Oi!" she laughed.

Jack and Gwen were heading out the door followed by Donna and Martha. "Right! Shall We?" The Doctor said and they walked out of the Tardis. But they were not met by millions of screaming hippies, they were met by a large Amber sky beating down on them. The Doctor dropped to his knees.

* * *

For those of you that sk about the short chapters, its just how i write... its more suspesful that way!

Next chapter up shortly...gotta type it out! 3


	16. Once Lost is Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who/Torchwood (turns around to see the Doctor and Rose standing in front of the Tardis)

* * *

**

**Chapter XVI:**

The Doctor had started to cry. Rose was kneeling beside him trying to get him to say something. Jack and Gwen were looking around the wide expanse of red fields. Donna and Martha had gone back into the Tardis to get coats, it was snowing.

"Doctor? Doctor please talk to me!" Rose said holding him as he wept. "Your going to make me cry, Doctor where are we?" she said holding back tears. The Doctor slowly got up and walked toward the mountains in front of them. Rose Jack and Gwen followed him. Donna and Martha came running up to them after getting there coats.

"Solace and Solitude" The Doctor said looking up ate the face of the mountain now right in front of him. Rose stepped forward and took his hand "You don't mean…. THE Solace and Solitude? Oh Doctor!" she said behind him as she hugged him. Jack stepped forward and put a hand on the Doctors shoulder. "But how?" he asked placing the other hand on Rose's shoulder. Martha Donna and Gwen saw this as a private matter and looked around a bit more.

The Doctor turned around to face the only 2 people who knew where they actually were. "I don't know, I really don't know! And I know everything!" he was puzzled. The complete shock of it had passed and now all that remained was confusion. "Is there any way it survived?" Rose asked holding his hand. The Doctor shook his head. "I watched it burn." He said this with a look of disgust on his face.

Jack started to look more closely at his surroundings and details of the planet they were on. "I've been here before." He said turning back to The Doctor and Rose. The looked confused. "No! Seriously I've seen this place in my dreams!" he said walking towards them.

"What was in your dream?" Rose asked. They found a place to sit and Jack told them all about Rowan and having to leave, and seeing the Dalek ships. He told them about Rowan's daughter and losing her. When he was finished The Doctor looked angry. "You mean to tell me that there is another Time Lady out there somewhere and you lost her? I…. I would have sensed her!" he shouted getting up.

"I'm sorry! She was only a baby; she hadn't even looked into the Untempered Schism yet! You had no way of knowing!" Jack shouted back. Rose felt a little sick. The 2 men in front of her were bickering and she couldn't hear them. "Doctor." She said. They were to busy fighting to notice or hear her. Her head was on fire, when she breathed in it burned her lungs. She tried to move but couldn't. "Doctor!" she said a little louder. This time they heard her just as she passed out.

Rose woke up in the Doctor's bedroom in the Tardis, her head wasn't burning anymore but she felt off. The Doctor was sleeping next to her in a chair holding her hand. She laughed at his sleeping self and he woke up. "Rose! Thank god you're okay!" he said. "Yeah, I don't know what happened. I was fine one minute then my insides were on fire and I couldn't move!" she said slowly sitting up and surveying her surroundings. She'd never been in his room before. "Do you know how we got here? Do you know why we are on Gallifrey? And why am I in your room and not the infirmary?" Rose asked. The Doctor shifted and sat next to her on the bed. "Well, No I don't know how we got here, I don't know why we are on Gallifrey, and your in my bedroom because I wanted you to be somewhere warm and comfy." He said smiling at her.

Rose looked into his eyes and he looked away suddenly like a school boy with a crush.

"Jack, Gwen, Donna, and Martha are in the kitchen, we thought we would have some tea before I figured out why we are here, care to join me?" the Doctor said offering his hand to Rose. "Certainly Sir" Rose said getting up and curtsying. The Doctor laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. Rose was surprised but welcomed his lips. "What was that for?" she asked after he pulled away. The Doctor led her out of his room. "For being so cute, and for not dying on me!" he said.

They reached the kitchen and everyone gave a cheer for Rose. "Yeah! No that's how I like to enter a room!" she said sitting at the table. "So what is for tea then?" she added.

Jack poured her some tea and said "Chips as usual!" Rose smiled and grabbed some chips. As everyone dug in there was more chatter about Gallifrey. When Rose was out for the count Jack informed the others of Gallifrey. Rose took a sip of tea and her throat caught fire again. She gasped and put the cup down. "Wow that hot tea!" she said holding her throat. They all shot a look at her "it's about been 10 minutes since we boiled it Rose, its almost cold!" Donna said.

Suddenly a golden light escaped from Rose's mouth. As it escaped Rose cupped her hand over her mouth. "Rose!" The Doctor said. "What the hell was that? I haven't seen light like that since you regenerated!" Rose said. Everyone was looking at Rose now. The Doctor got up and took Rose to the console. "Here take this and putt it in your mouth… its like a thermometer." He said hand Rose a thin metal stick. She placed it in her mouth and said "Now what? And what's this for?"

"Don't talk Rose; it measures Wibley Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff. Now don't talk!" the Doctor said turning a couple of knobs. "I think I know what's wrong with you but it's too good to be true!" he finished calculating data and hit a switch. The stick started to glow.

Jack walked over to the Doctor. "I've seen that before, you don't think she's…" Jack said looking from Rose to the Doctor. The Doctor nodded. "Even though you lost her Jack, you've found her again." He said turning off the machine. Rose took the stick out of her mouth. "Wow, that tasted weird… so what's the verdict, give it to me straight Doctor!" she said trying not to laugh at her pun.

The Doctor and jack both looked at Rose in disbelief. "What? Oh come on it wasn't that bad of a joke!" Rose said becoming serious. The Doctor stepped forward and took her into his arms. "Okay, what did that Wibley Wobbly thingy say?" Rose said. "After all these years, I thought I had lost you forever! And now it turns out you were right under my nose!" Jack said wiping away tears. When the Doctor stepped away from Rose, Jack jumped in and gave her a big bear hug.

"It's too good to be true, but it is! Rose! You're a Time Lady!" The Doctor said as Jack put her down. The Doctor took Rose in his arms once again and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before.

* * *

There will be more, don't worry.

including:

The return of a nasty enemy, the wedding of all time, and an end that will not be pretty. Stay Tuned!


	17. Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who/Torchwood, DAMN!**

**Sorry once again, i seem to keep making you guys wait! i had a lot of stuff to do for a show called Triple Sensation so i could not get onto the computer. hopefully this makes up for it. A TARDIS for everyone!

* * *

**

**Chapter XVII:**

As soon as the Doctor pulled away from Rose she fainted. The shock of it all had caught up with her and the Doctor expected this to happen. "Don't worry Jack, this is completely normal, she's been overloaded with information and can't handle it while conscious." The Doctor said, as Jack moved to revive Rose. Donna and Martha went to find a blanket and some tea while Jack and The Doctor talked things over.

"I thought I lost her all those years ago Doctor! How can it be that I met her by chance? This has to be a part of something else! You remember Bad Wolf?" Jack said to the Doctor sitting on the console. The Doctor flinched at the mention of the one thing that had managed to pull Rose and him apart. "It can't be Bad Wolf, there is now way that Rose could spread a message across her futu--- wait! Of Course! It was the Tardis that spread it! It wasn't Rose, she was just a body for the Tardis to do it in!" the Doctor said jumping up. He moved to the heart of the Tardis and started to open it.

"Doctor No!! You know what that will do to you!" Jack said, as the Doctor started to unlock the heart. "I know, but I have to find out, this can be the only way I can truly see if Bad Wolf has anything to do with this!" The Doctor said, never taking an eye off of his work. Martha and Donna came in to tend to Rose when they say the commotion.

"What is he doing?" they both asked Jack in unison. Jack waved a hand to say he wasn't finished.

"Doctor, if you go through with this at least let me do it, I can't die! You'll regenerate and I don't think Rose wants that just yet!" Jack nearly shouted at him. The Doctor had stopped what he was doing and looked at Jack; he then looked down to Rose and knew how much she would miss his tenth self. He moved away from the console without a word and went to sit with Rose. Jack took over what the Doctor was doing. Martha handed the Doctor some tea, and Donna put a blanket over Rose.

"Tell me what to do Doctor" Jack said. The Doctor, not looking away from rose started telling Jack what to do. As soon as Jack had pushed the last button the console cracked open and a golden light spewed forth. "Don't look at the light Martha and Donna!" the Doctor said getting up. "Jack, I need you to look straight into it and tell me what you see, after your finished close the console immediately!" he said to Jack. Jack nodded and looked down.

Streams of light spewed into Jack's eyes and he started to talk in an echoing voice. "The Dark is near; he comes in a ship of ages. He comes for the Time Lady. Beware of this great enemy Doctor; beware of his power and age. He has waited in silence for this day to come. The Bad Wolf will cease to exist if he is not defeated. Now starts the 2nd Great Time War!"

The Doctor was shocked. Jack closed the console and fell to the floor dead. Martha and Donna opened there eyes to find Rose and the doctor both glowing gold. Rose had awakened during the speech and was now holding the Doctors hand. "The Girl Who Will Die So Very Soon In Battle!" she said looking into his eyes. Tears started to run down her face and The Doctor held her close. "Don't listen to it, that was just a trick to scare you, it's not true, not if I have anything to do with it!" he said.

With a gasp Jack woke up and sprung to his feet. "What does that mean Doctor? Who is The Dark? Who is your Great Enemy and why did it say 2nd Great Time War?" he said at a million miles and hour. The Doctor looked at him and helped Rose up.

Just as The Doctor was about to tell Jack who The Great Enemy was a loud siren was herd from outside and a crash came soon after. The Doctor turned to Martha and Donna and told them to stay inside the Tardis no matter what happens. He turned to rose and saw that she was still glowing, and so was he. He told her to do the same. Jack, seeing where this was going shook his head and stood next to The Doctor. They both walked out of the Tardis and that's when the Doctor told Jack the Great Enemies name.

"DAVROS"


	18. A Leap of Faith

**I Do Not Own Doctor Who! I am trying to find the time to write the rest of this fic! i swear i am!**

**Chapter XVIII:**

The Doctor turned to Jack; he looked as if he had seen a ghost

The Doctor turned to Jack; he looked as if he had seen a ghost. And that was just it, Davros was supposed to be dead. He turned to explain his history with Davros when a woman shrieked. Jack and The Doctor spun around to see Rose being pulled into the overhead ship. She had obviously not listened to him when he told her to stay put. But that was common for Rose not to listen to him that was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

Rose was being pulled in too fast for them to do anything. The tractor beam she was in was very high tech and The Doctor had no time to adjust his Sonic Screwdriver to the appropriate setting. She was still screaming for The Doctor, an eerie chill ran down his spine as he remembered how she was pulled into the parallel universe. He would not let that happen again. "ROSE!!" Tears ran down his face as he ran toward the beam. He knew that the beam would attach to him as soon as he got close enough.

The Doctor ran toward it and jumped. As he expected the beam took hold of him, yet did not drop Rose. They were in this together now, and The Doctor would die before he let them take her. The Doctor was reaching for Rose's hand as his their beams sped up. Jack must have tried to pull off the same stunt he had but failed. His fingers touched Rose's and he pulled her in. She immediately clung to him as they climbed higher and higher until all they could see was darkness.

Jack had no time to think. As soon as The Doctor had set off at a run toward the beam he had followed. Yet as soon as he reached it the beam lifted and sped up. He was left standing there Donna and Martha joining him as they watched The Doctor and Rose get abducted by this strange saucer-like ship. Martha immediately ran toward the Tardis and yelled at Donna and Jack to follow. She burst through the doors at such a speed that the whole Tardis shook.

"What are we gonna do? Not only do we not have The Doctor, but non of us have flown the Tardis before!" Martha said running toward the console. Donna walked up to the console with Jack at her heels "Actually both Jack and I have flown the Tardis before…. just not that far. And by the sound of it that ship is getting away pretty fast!" she said.

"We need to get moving now! I know the Tardis very well and if she senses that The Doctor is in trouble she'll kick into gear by her self. And not to mention that her and Rose have the connection of Bad Wolf, the Tardis is gonna start up in 3 … 2 … 1 …" Jack counted down as the Tardis sprang into life.

Rose woke up to find that she was no longer glowing and was in a very dark room. She slowly sat up making sure not to hit her head on anything. She moved each part of her body to make sure she was still intact, she had never been abducted before. Slowly realizing that The Doctor had come after he she called out for him. "Doctor? Doctor are you there? Doctor?" she said nervously looking around yet seeing only darkness. Then there was a clicking sound and a blue light, faint but noticeable, came from the corner of the room.

Rose immediately recognized it as the Sonic Screwdrivers light, yet it was not making a sound. The Doctor probably had it on silent. Rose inched closer to the light wanting to reach her Doctor, she needed to feel his arms around her. After everything that she had found out she needed him there to comfort her and tell her it was going to be all right. As Rose got within a meter of the light a long drawl voice echoed from the same direction. "You will die!" the voice screeched. Rose immediately shot back and hit something on the floor… it felt like a body, a human body! She turned her gaze away from the now illuminated Dalek to check who/what it was.

As she moved her body to see the face she noticed it was the Doctor. How could she wake him? Surely he would have planned this, soon he would spring into action and save her. "Exterminate!" the Dalek behind her moved its weapon in the direction of the Doctor. He had to wake up, he had to save her and Jack, Donna, Martha and the Tardis.

The Dalek moved further across the room toward them

"Doctor Wake Up! I Need You!" Rose yelled at the unconscious Time Lord.

"You will become like us!"

He was not moving and the damn Dalek was getting closer.

"The Doctor will be exterminated" The Dalek now practically yelled the words in Rose's ear.

"Doctor! Please! I Love You! Doctor!" Rose was hysterical, she had not faced the Dalek's in over a year and she was terrified of them.

"Vengeance!"

"Doctor!"

"Exterminate!"

"NOOOO!!" Rose leapt in front of the Dalek.

**To be Continued... shortly...i promise...**


	19. 1367?

EXTERMINATE!!

The shrill cry pierced the silence as thoughts began to circle in his head. EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!! There he heard it again! But where was it coming from and why was it so close?

EXTERMINATE!!

``NO! Doctor wake up! Please! I need you--`` that was all he heard, ringing over and over in his mind. Then it hit him like a sharp avalanche. Rose, the Dalek ship, and then darkness. He opened his eyes and saw the most distressing sight he had ever seen. One Dalek against Rose who was now standing in between the Doctor and the evil creature about ready to destroy him. He managed to stand as the metal beast turned its laser toward Rose.

``No Thank you!`` he said as he pulled Rose towards him. She clung to him as the Dalek circled to look at them. THE DOCTOR MUST DIE! PREPARE FOR DEATH! The Dalek shrieked. No, this would not happen now, not when he just got Rose back. "Wait! Wait! Wait! I need to see the supreme Dalek!" he shouted as he reached behind him for his sonic. DALEKS DO NOT NEGOTIATE! He just need a couple seconds more to calibrate sonic and he could blast the damn tin can. "Last of the Time Lords! Supreme Dalek must want to see me, I mean who wouldn't want to see me, I'm stuff of legend, I mean if you don't take me to the Supreme Dalek he might blow you up for being so—" he was getting nervous now and when he got nervous he got cocky and he rambled profusely.

YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!

"Bullocks! Rose..." then something moved in the corner.

``Not if I have anything to say about it!`` A brief whirring sound enveloped the cell and in a flash the Dalek was gone. Darkness clouded his sight, but after a few moments of blinking and fiddling to find his sonic screwdriver, he found the source of the voice.

``Well! Fancy seeing you again!`` He exclaimed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Whatever is going on on that ship we need to get there now Tardis! I know you're going as fast as you can but we need them! I mean you're an amazing ship, very sleek and mysterious.."

"JACK! You're flirting with a machine!" Donna exclaimed, cleary she needed to get to know Jack a bit more. She was fumbling through an old book nestled beneath the console. "This has to be instructions right?" she asked looking up at Martha. Jack moved around the console to take a look.

"Nope just a diary, the Doctor doesn't need any instructions he's got it all up hear" he said pointing to his head.

"Well whatever it is it's just opened" Donna exclaimed as the book sitting on her lap flipped open, issuing some golden glow. The book pages started to turn of its own accord, landing on a page somewhere in the middle. It stopped and the glow grew brighter then faded entirely.

"What is it Donna? Can you read it?" Martha asked sitting on the bench.

"I don't know, it seems to be a diary like Jack said, but it's so sad. When did he meet Rose?" Donna asked looking up at Jack with tears threatening her lashes. "They met on Earth 3 years ago, of course he was a different Doctor then, big ears and an attitude. Why do you ask?" he said moving back around the console to check directions.

"That would mean they met in 2005, but this... this can't be right, it says the entry was in 1367 Earth, Roselyn and I. There is a picture underneath." She said holding out an old drawing of a man and women side by side wearing what looked like wedding attire. Roselyn was in a long flowing red gown, her hair pinned to the side with ruby pearls. She wore elegant black lace gloves and a dark necklace was draped over her neck. The Doctor was wearing a Black pinstripe, red converse and he seemed the happiest man alive.

"But, that's our Doctor! How can he have met Rose or Roselyn before he met Rose when he looks the same now?" Martha asked.

"Put the book down! NOW!" Jack shouted.

Donna closed the book, but not before she glimpsed a picture on the next page, a group shot, hand drawn like the portrait, but she could have sworn she saw herself. Jack tore the book from her hands and stashed it back under the console.

"That would in fact be the Doctors diary and being a Time Lord who travels TIME, he cannot look at it for he might see something that hasn't happened yet! You cannot say anything to Rose and the Doctor when we get them back!" he said calming down a little bit. Martha had moved around the console and was now comforting Jack.

"Well this is good news then eh? We'll find them!" Martha clipped.

"We don't know that, what if that's already happened?" Donna asked, just then the Tardis lurched to a stop and all was quite.

"Lucy, I'm Home!" Jack shouted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So I locked onto the pulse, and presto! I land right smack dab in the middle of a Dalek ship. I have to say I was quite shocked at first, but seeing as the pulse was growing faster and desperate I used the sonic and low and behold we find Rose Tyler and her Doctor about to get zapped! You really should take more care Doctor!" The 2nd Doctor said examining the remnants of the now smoking Dalek.

"But this is not supposed to happen! It happened once, but a second time has to be damaging doesn't it?" Rose asked, Sarah Jane had the exact same look of confusion on her face. Both Doctors looked up and smiled.

"That's just it Rose, the pulse he was talking about was you. You're need for me, which just happens to be him too. You don't know it, but when a Time Lord is reaching out to another in desperation the mind sends out a beacon, like sonar. You are now a Time Lord well Lady. Ipsofacto, we can exist in the same time for longer than before. Although we do need to stop meeting Doctor!" the Doctor said squeezing Rose's hand.

Sarah Jane was gapping. The 2nd Doctor was trying not to gap but it was not working. "SHE'S A TIME LADY!?" he shouted rising to his feet. _Damn_ the Doctor thought as he stood to face the 2nd Doctor. "It's a long story, one you do not need to hear about just yet... in fact i might just need to do this" he said grasping his former head and closing his eyes. Before the 2nd Doctor could say anything the Doctor was standing beside Rose and Sarah Jane was furious.

"You just mind meddled him didn't you!" she shrieked. "Sarah Jane, you know I had to do it, I cannot have him skipping about waiting for this to happen, you know how i get when I'm giddy." He said pleading with his eyes. She nodded and pulled the 2nd Doctor toward the door.

"Come on Doctor we need to find our own time before anything bad happens! It was nice seeing you again! Goodbye Doctor... Rose." She said walking out the door. And with that the 2nd Doctor and his companion were gone.

Rose just stood there for a couple of minutes and stared at the Dalek. Sensing her un-ease the Doctor pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "It's over Rose, now we need to get out of here, I sensed the Tardis before they arrived." He mumbled into her hair, he knew it was his Tardis because it had a distinct time code.

"I'm fine, I never thought I'd see them again, I dreamt of them almost as much as a I dreamt of you." She whispered. She let him take her hand and they headed down the corridor toward what seemed like another storage cell. A banging was coming from inside and suddenly a piece of metal crashed through the door followed swiftly by Captain Jack Harkness.

**OKAY! That was the next chapter, i know i lied last time it took me a while because i lost my muse when i saw the finale of the 4****th**** season. But i got it back and now im going to be updating all the time! And i promise a wedding soon... remember it going to be the Wedding of all Time! Literally!! :D**

**To everyone who is angry at me i offer clones of the 10****th**** Doctor and Jack Harkness!**

**I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood**


End file.
